


【万笛/rakidric】膽小鬼 (全)

by detest37



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 愛撒嬌大學生 伊萬 x 苦逼上班族 盧卡♥ AU/OOC/ 所有劇情 & 人物設定僅屬於故事，請斟酌觀賞♥ 特別喜歡年下攻 & 大叔受 (?)的設定，任性的小朋友有著一位溫柔的另一伴包容著...這種小甜餅來100個都不是問題！♥ 生活鬱悶所以自己做餅自己吃...急需甜品補給但還是帶了點憂愁 T_T





	【万笛/rakidric】膽小鬼 (全)

1.

「那個人又來了耶…是不是應該出去招呼一下？」

「不好吧…要是他覺得有壓力呢？」

「也是…如果真有需要應該會自己走進來吧？」

女生們嘰嘰喳喳的討論聲又起，Rakitić拿起手中一疊剛印好的傳單正在整理著，頭隨著女孩們手指的方向瞧，原來是他來了。

那名個頭嬌小的男子會在人來人往的下班時間在此駐留，他總會盯著他們透明落地窗上張貼的各式廣告許久，但是卻不曾走進門詢問，這樣的情形已經持續半個月了。

Rakitić從窗上兩張張告紙中的夾縫中看去，那個人有著一頭金色偏棕的微捲髮，長度正好及肩，在夕陽的照耀下特別閃亮，Rakitić猜想他的頭髮肯定很柔軟，為什麼這麼認為呢？因為拂過的微風告訴了他。

「走了…」Rakitić才剛走到門口準備推開門，但他已經拎著公事包離開了。

望著早已沒入人潮的背影，Rakitić告訴自己下次一定要再更快一步！

2.

Rakitić已經在門口站了快20分鐘了，他手臂掖著資料夾，伸長脖子觀察店外的情形，是他！他來了！

矮小的男子如往常般在他們店外駐足，Rakitić這次毫不猶豫地推開玻璃門，掛在門上的金屬條狀風鈴互相敲擊，發出叮叮咚咚的聲音，對方好似也被這無預期的聲響給嚇到，不自覺的退後了幾步。

「不好意思，嚇著您了嗎？」Rakitić很快地鞠躬道歉，然後以關切的眼神望向對方。

「沒事。」他擺擺手，驚嚇的表情隨即消逝在他精緻的臉龐上，取而代之的是一抹溫和的笑容。

「先生您是在找房子嗎？」Rakitić輕聲詢問後又立刻解釋，「不好意思，因為我常看到您好像常注意我們這裡張貼的廣告，所以猜想您可能有買房的需要。」

男子的臉上染起有些不好意思的緋紅，但依然是從容的神態。

「我看您好像對單人住房比較有興趣。」Rakitić知道對方視線總飄往哪個區塊，「我挑了幾間這附近比較熱門的房子，如果您不介意的話，這些資料可以給您參考。」Rakitić翻開紅色的資料夾，將其中一疊夾整齊的紙疊遞給對方並附上專業的笑容。

男子有些驚訝眼前的少年竟然知道自己是在尋找單人住所，內心不由得佩服起他的洞察力，也肯定他會是個很棒的業務人員。在陷入自己的思緒幾秒後，男子很快的換上熟練的笑靨，溫暖、真誠卻又顯得事故，「真是謝謝您，不好意思還讓你費心了。」他接過紙疊，也順勢地翻閱起來。

「因為不知道您確切的需求，如果您能告訴我您希望的坪數、地段或是房型，我能幫你再做篩選…」Rakitić繼續說著，但很快的停止了。

男子手輕握成拳抵在嘴前，旁若無人似的專注在手中的資料，他纖長的睫毛在夕陽下煽動而閃亮，Rakitić被他認真的神情給吸引住了，一時間也不敢在多出一聲。

「你整理的資料很齊全，排版也不錯，不過要注意記得用相同的字型，不然會顯得不專業。」男子指著兩段句子說，語氣溫和但又多了份威嚴，Rakitić邊聽邊點頭，但男子抬眼望著他一眼，突然睜大眼，像是嚇到的般的對他鞠躬道歉：「不好意思…我老毛病又犯了。」

「不會的，很謝謝您給我這意見，我以後會特別注意的。」

「哈哈…我忘了這不是在公司…」男子尷尬陪笑，隨即瞄了一眼手中的資料，看到第一頁夾著的名片，「Rakitić先生，真的很謝謝您寶貴的資料。」

「哪裡，如果您有需要，歡迎找我們幫忙。」Rakitić側過身，手掌向玻璃窗一擺，歡迎對方入內。

「嗯…事實上我的確想找…地段的單人套房或公寓。」

3.

Modrić瘋狂敲著鍵盤，指尖迅速的跳動帶來了啪啪啪的聲響，辦公室內的人面面相覷，小心翼翼地用各式方法偷看自己的主管，有些人用桌上魚缸的折射、有的人用電腦螢幕的反射，還有些人故意起身到茶水間裝水，即便騷動著，他們仍有默契的不發出聲響。

「Luka…資料準備好了。」Marcelo小心翼翼的將資料放在他桌上，一雙水汪汪的大眼看著Modrić，像是被老師叫到辦公室的孩子，就怕下一秒老師準備開罵。

Modrić看著此次捅婁子的罪魁禍首，心中有一股莫名的暗火上來，但他得保持冷靜，畢竟身為這團隊的頭，他的情緒很容易會感染到其他人。此時他是想唸唸對方，但看對方一臉無辜，他只點點頭，不想再花時間在無謂的責任定奪上，繼續這漫長的＂修補＂道路上。

下午5點半，Modrić決定先告一段落，他今天必須準時下班。

「Luka你要下班了？莫非…你終於想開了？」Marcelo瞇起眼睛，一副八卦的笑容。

Ramos走過來踩了他一腳，眼神意示對方別再說下去，Marcelo很快的接到他的意思，他自己用手摀著嘴，然後用眼神望向已經拿起公事包的Modrić，希望他並沒有聽到方才的話。

「先走了，辛苦各位了。」Modrić拎著西裝外套和公事包，和同事們道別後便離去，他今天已經約好要看房子了，他可不想遲到，畢竟他生平最討厭遲到的人了。

4.

「Modrić先生您來啦？這裡不算難找吧？」

「多虧你的資料，一下就找到了，真不好意思這時間點要求看房子。」

「沒關係，Modrić先生早上要上班阿！很多上班族也都是這時間來看房子的。」

他們先是寒暄的幾句，便先是進房參觀，Rakitić領著對方先繞了室內一圈，緊接著介紹了格局和公共設施。

「Rakitić先生應該還是大學生吧？」在對方介紹完後，Modrić突然問了一句，看到對方明顯的緊張後又接著解釋：「只是單純覺得您很年輕而已。」

「喔…您猜的沒錯，目前我在企業實習的項目。」Rakitić抱緊胸前的資料，像是教授親臨現場巡視，而他並無心理準備。

「您是讀房地產相關嗎？」Modrić繼續搭話。

「其實我是讀建築的…不過我覺得來這裡實習，更能從中了解大家對於房子的需求，而且也能知道一般住戶理想的格局或是裝潢，我想對以後會很有幫助的。」

「這的確是個很好的方式。」Modrić對於眼前這位大學生有這樣的想法感到驚訝，但也能感受到他的熱忱，年輕人應該都是這樣的吧？

「您會這樣猜…真的只是因為覺得我年輕嗎？」Rakitić蹙起一邊的眉頭，又重問了一次，似乎很想知道Modrić的想法。

「是阿，你要知道出社會久了，很少還會有像你一樣對工作那麼熱情的人了，不過這只是我的想法，你聽聽就好。」Modrić笑著說，他想起去年來公司實習的小夥子，好像是叫Mateo Kovačić吧？那孩子也總是對工作充滿幹勁，和自己截然不同。

聽完他的話，Rakitić露出了古怪的表情，接著有些憋不住似的笑出一聲，「Modrić先生講的好像自己年紀很大一樣…」

Modrić愣了幾秒，然後插起腰，「對你來說，我是阿…」他出社會都10年了呢！

Rakitić轉過身希望對方不要看到自己無禮的舉動，雙肩繼續抖動著，又笑了好一會才停止。

「對了，Modrić先生有在用通訊軟體嗎？」緩了緩後，Rakitić拿出口袋內的手機詢問對方。

「有是有，但不太常用…」Modrić有些尷尬的拿出手機，他記得Ramos有幫他下載過，他們也經常用它交代一些急事，但都是用通話的方式，所以基本上他也只是知道接電話的功能而已。

「那我能加您嗎？這樣我可以直接傳房屋的資訊給您。」Rakitić又小聲說：「比起這間，您應該比較喜歡高樓層一點的，對吧？」他調皮的眨了右眼。

被對方看出自己的喜好而有點訝異的Modrić開始思考到底自己哪裡反應的太明顯了嗎？眼前的孩子雖然年輕，但是還真是觀察入微阿…

5.

Bale剛走到茶水間就看到一群人全聚在門口，他們像是在玩疊羅漢似的，四個擁有不同髮型的頭貼在門框旁排成了一直線，從上到下分別是Isco、Vázquez、Benzema和Asensio。

「你們在…」他話還未脫口，Isco眼明手快的摀住他的嘴，Benzema迅速的將他拉進茶水間，Vázquez和Asensio則是默契的比了一個＂噓＂的手勢。

Bale兩眼環視了一下古怪的一群人，然後舉起雙手，保證自己不會再出聲了，求這幾位大爺放開自己。

「你們在看什麼啊？」Bale學乖的放輕聲量。

「今天Luke超奇怪的，竟然一直盯著手機，而且表情超殺的！」Asensio指出今日他們主管的奇異表現。

「不、那分明是苦惱的表情。」Isco糾正了Asensio的說詞。

「阿…該不會…」Benzema露出一抹壞笑，緊接著是Vázquez，再來其他三個也跟著被感染，他們繼續偷看著平時嚴肅的Modrić。

「Luka你有需要幫忙嗎？」Kroos走到Modrić身旁，非常直接的盯著他的手機，然後詢問了對方。

Modrić抬眼望著梳著整齊髮型的金髮男子，有點無助，但又不知從何開口，原本張嘴了但又閉了起來，就這樣反覆了三次。

「你是不是想回訊息？」Kroos指著他手機屏幕。

他驚訝地看著讀懂自己心思的人，然後快速的點點頭，「這裡好多條訊息，我怕回了對方不知道我在回哪一條，該怎麼辦阿…」

Kroos拿起對方的手機，告訴對方如何回覆指定訊息的方式，順帶看了一眼訊息，全都是房子的照片和資訊，他回過身對上茶水間的五顆頭，搖了搖頭，表示大家的猜想錯誤，不久後似乎傳來了幾聲哀號和幾聲歡呼。

聽說幸運的Bale贏得了一筆意外的零用錢。

6.

ML: 這間位置離公司太遠了，可能不太適合。  
ML: 這間沒有廚房，也不太適合。  
.  
.  
.

Rakitić看著手機過沒幾分鐘就跳出了一則訊息，他滑開螢幕，看到Modrić將剛才自己傳給他的每間房都一條一條的回覆，非常明確地指出了哪間有興趣，哪間不適合。

「Modrić先生好認真阿…」他不經想著對方對於自己的每條訊息都做出了回應，這樣的舉動讓他覺得很特別，畢竟現在已讀不回早就司空見慣了。

訊息又來了，他皺起眉頭，有點不理解對方的意思，但過沒多久對方又傳了一句＂對不起，打錯了＂。

IR:沒關係

「看起來Modrić先生似乎不太習慣打字呢…」依照對方訊息的間隔，他暗自猜想著，腦中突然浮現了對方可能因為打錯了錯字而緊張兮兮的想要加快打字的模樣，一定很可愛吧？

真想親眼看到…

IR: 這周末有活動嗎？要出來走走嗎？

「阿…」Rakitić盯著自己的兩隻大拇指還按在手機螢幕上，他怎麼就按下送出了？！這個問句他看了一遍又一遍，越來越覺得這句話顯得過於輕浮，Modrić會不會覺得自己自己問這個很奇怪…畢竟他只是一個幫忙他找房的房仲而已，卻用這種像是朋友般的對話。

「已讀了…」他抿著唇，盯著手機好一會，三分鐘過去了，沒有回覆，「完了…」他默默將手機屏幕朝下擺，自我宣判死亡。

下班時，他又滑開屏幕，他摀著嘴以阻止自己想大聲驚呼的衝動。

7.

Modrić打開衣櫃看著一排懸掛的正裝，清一色暗色系，他摸摸腦袋，「跟年輕人出去到底該穿什麼啊…」

他除了上班的衣服外沒有什麼休閒裝，他記得＂她＂以前有幫自己買過幾件，Modrić拉開抽屜往下層翻，好不容易拿出壓在最裡面的幾件衣服，他輕甩了幾下將它們攤開。

「天哪…都被蟲蛀出洞了…」Modrić從衣料上的破洞看到了應該被遮擋住的櫃子，他大大嘆了口氣。

他抓抓頭，想著自己真的很久沒和朋友出門聚會了，更何況是跟這個跟自己年齡差距一大截的青少年，Modrić往後一坐，坐在床邊望著衣櫥許久，他開始後悔了自己為何答應了對方。

 

周末，市區廣場人來人往，Modrić看了一眼手錶，沒有遲到，他自己覺得有些好笑，也許是因為覺得自己是大人，所以更不能出紕漏，竟然提早了半小時。望著假日的市區廣場，人群三三兩兩的，有的是帶著孩子出門的家庭，有的是年輕小夥子在打鬧，他隨意靠在一面牆邊，抬頭望向天空。

「不好意思，等很久嗎？」不到五分鐘，一位穿著白色素T搭配黑色窄管褲的青年迎面朝他揮手。

「沒有，剛到而已。」

相約11點，相遇10點35分。

Modrić看了Rakitić一眼，不經感嘆著年輕真好，比起西裝這身休閒服裝扮倒是合襯了許多，但他好像今天有點不一樣。

「這髮型很俐落，很適合你。」Modrić指著對方往側邊梳理整齊的髮型，和他之前中分微長的散髮不同。

「那太好了，最近覺得頭髮有點長，就想換換髮型。」因為對方的稱讚，Rakitić開心的情緒表露無遺，昨日花費的費用也特別值得，他順了順自己的頭髮，有些得意的小表情。

「Modrić先生穿這樣也很好看。」

「你就別恭維了…」他指著自己身上紅色的Polo衫，「這件應該是算我僅剩的休閒服吧？」他兩指拉起身上的衣服，自嘲著。

「那…不如我們去買衣服？我眼光很好的喔！您可以相信身為設計師的我喔！」Rakitić拍拍胸脯。

Modrić一臉狐疑地吐槽了一句：「建築的？」

「唉呀！美感道理相通嘛！」

 

「這件好看！我幫您拍一張。」Rakitić拿出手機幫對方拍了全身照，然後拿給對方看，「你自己看，很適合您吧！」

Modrić看了一眼螢幕，又看了一臉得意洋洋的Rakitić，他像是讀懂了什麼後問：「你…其實是想我誇你拍照技術好吧？」他眼帶笑意的拆穿了對方，Rakitić倒也不迴避地說：「嗯…如果你要這樣說，我就當作是你在稱讚我囉？」

「你這小鬼…」Modrić捶了對方胸膛一拳。

「那要不要跟我這專業的攝影師合照一張啊？大師出手，保證好看。」Rakitić也沒等他回答，左手直接勾上了Modrić脖子，右手臂一伸直，然後迅速地連按了幾下自拍鍵。

「噗…您的表情太好笑了吧！哈哈哈！！」Rakitić確認了照片，Modrić一臉不知所措的懵表情實在太逗了，也不管店內還有其他客人，放聲大笑了起來。

「喂、小聲點啦！還有把照片刪掉啦！」Modrić用力拍了一下對方的背，Rakitić痛的跳開，然後左手彎向後，摸摸發疼的地方，但另一方又將手機面向Modrić，然後吐了舌頭。

「才不要哩！我要傳上INS！」Rakitić才說完，快速地執行了動作，他正訝異對方竟然沒阻止自己時，Modrić發問了：「INS是什麼？」

Rakitić有些懵了，要是平常他肯定會覺得對方是故意的，但看著對方一臉認真，像是期待老師給予自己答案的學生，他抿著唇後說：「噯…就是…我幫您下載吧？」他伸出手向Modrić討手機，對方倒也順意的給了對方，「我順便幫您註冊。」

「註冊？」

「對阿，這樣您就可以分享照片或生活給其他人啦！」

「我並沒有什麼可分享的…」Modrić皺起眉頭，對於少年講的話興致缺缺。

「沒關係啊！我可以分享我的給您。」

8.

Modrić覺得雖然Rakitić這孩子有點幼稚，但大多數時候還是很成熟的，尤其看他與店員的禮貌地交談和舉動時就看得出來他是個很有家教的人，而且對於自己的蠢問題也都會不厭其煩的回答，十分有耐心，Modrić暗自猜想對方應該有比自己小的弟妹，因為他挺會照顧別人的。

Modrić朝紙袋內看了一眼，然後領著它走出店外。隨著行走時而晃動手中的紙袋，他突然想起讀書時他也曾經這般走在路上，但袋子內裝的是運動雜誌和參考書。

「有種回到學生時代的感覺…」突然有感而發。

「嗯？」

「出社會之後，很久沒有這種機會能像這樣出來逛街了，真謝謝你阿！」Modrić朝著對方一笑，帶著些許惆悵。

「以後有的是機會啊！Modrić先生會餓嗎？要不要去吃點東西啊？」Rakitić指向不遠處有著金色拱門速食店。

看著已經拆開包裹在漢堡的白色外包裝紙的Rakitić，Modrić先是拿起了一根薯條吃，「你平常很常吃速食嗎？」

「沒有阿！我可是很養身的，但偶爾偶爾囉！」Rakitić說完後便咬了一口厚實的漢堡。

「嗯～」Modrić想起以前大學的時候也常三五好友來這裡吃點心，他看向窗外，想起打打鬧鬧的那群人，他輕笑一聲，才發現歲月帶走的東西還真不少。

「Modrić先生，我能問您一個比較私人的問題嗎？」他不知何時已經解決完托盤上的食物，拿著紙巾在指間擦拭。

「什麼問題？」

「您單身嗎？」

「是阿。」Modrić有點納悶，難道自己都找單人住用的房子這點不夠明顯嗎？這孩子怎麼還會問這樣的問題？

「那您能給我機會，和我在一起嗎？」Rakitić身子向前傾，眼神直勾勾的看著他。

空間靜止，Modrić嘴裡一半的薯條還未吞下，他的視線從眼前的少年移開，此時他突然慶幸自己年紀稍長，有了這些年的歷練，對於這樣＂突發的狀況＂也能用平靜的心態面對，他繼續咀嚼的嘴中的食物，先行將物體吞下。

「Rakitić先生您…」他話還沒說完，對方已經用＂我不是開玩笑＂的句子堵上來，他先停頓了一下又順了口氣說：「如你所知，我已經三十幾歲了，至少比你大了十歲，而且我還是個離過婚的人。」他停頓了幾秒，故意看向Rakitić，他看的出來少年眼球閃動了一下，「論年紀、論這樣的經歷，我並不是很好的對象。」他搖搖頭。

「這樣的我你能夠接受嗎？」他伸出手放在與對方之間的白色方形小桌上，半攤開手掌。

「對不起…這就是大人的奸詐…」Modrić內心唾棄著自己的行為，他沉下眼，對於又將決定權丟回給對方的舉動感到一絲歉意。

「為什麼不接受？」Rakitić歪著頭一臉天真的看著Modrić，這樣的回答反讓Modrić有些啞口無言，這並不是他預想中的反應。

「如果您也不介意我的性別，我可以阿！那又不算什麼。」少年挽起嘴角，對於Modrić語重心長的＂勸導＂置之他處。

Modrić迅速的眨眨眼，還在思考為什麼對方可以這麼隨意的說＂不介意＂，「那您就是答應我囉？」Rakitić扯開嘴露出大大的微笑，伸出右手想回握住對方放在桌上的手，但突然又轉了個方向，做出了一個拍拍桌上碎屑的動作。

「不好意思打擾兩位，我們現在有一個募捐的活動，主要目的是幫助偏鄉地區的孩子擁有更良好的學習環境，不知道兩位是否可以一起響應呢？」一位穿著紅色制服的店員手中捧著小箱子和貼上活動的板子站在桌邊說著，Rakitić向著她點頭，表示自己有在聽，Modrić也是一邊點頭，一邊將吸管插入飲料杯裡，最後兩人都掏出了零錢投入箱子內。

待女性店員走遠時，Rakitić怯怯地看向Modrić，對方則是喝著飲料用一種充滿戲謔意味的眼神看著自己，咬著吸管的嘴，還露出異常邪惡的笑顏，被這麼一看，Rakitić只能無辜的眨眨眼。

「膽小鬼…」他說。

9.

「Luka，你乾脆考慮買雙人房吧！等我畢業之後，我們就可以一起住了。」Rakitić手拖著下巴，指著其中一間自己喜歡的房型，「你放心，工作我已經都找好了，離你們公司不遠。」

「你確定你爸媽同意？」Modrić瞥了他一眼，對於少年一如既往的天真發言感到無奈。

「知道阿，他們兒子那麼久都沒交過女朋友，他們也大概猜到了，只差沒明講。阿…對了，我爸媽說你長得很可愛喔！」他亮出自己的家庭群組對話，就像是在闡述一件既定的事實般簡單，這讓Modrić差點沒把喝下的水再吐出來。

「他們大概真的不是生活在同個年代吧…」他默默心想著，原來現在的爸媽都很開放呢…

「對了對了，我同事說今天酒吧有要舉辦足球之夜，要一起去嗎？」Rakitić繼續自顧自地問：「對了…Luka你的主隊是哪隊啊？好像沒問過你。」

「…」他正想開口。

「等等！」Rakitić伸手摀著對方的嘴，「你還是不要講好了…」

「難道如果我跟你不同主隊，你就不跟我一起看球賽了？」Modrić雙手抱胸，故意質問對方。

「不是啦…唉喲！我心裡過不了那個坎啦！」Rakitić自暴自棄的蹲在地上抓頭。

看到眼前的孩子因為這個話題有些崩潰，這可引起他的興趣，「原來Ivan心胸這麼狹窄阿…」他裝作難過又失望的模樣。

「才沒有！不過…就…反正不管Luka支持哪隊，只要不要跟我薩比賽，我都幫你一起加油！」Rakitić從地上彈起來，抓著Modrić的肩膀，堅定地說。

「逗你的啦…幹麻勉強自己？」

「如果你喜歡我就喜歡…嗯…如果不衝突的話…」Rakitić的聲音有些虛，這惹的Modrić哈哈大笑。

「果然還是小孩子…」Modrić突然慶幸自己真的沒有講出來，因為他們真的不同主隊，這種殘忍的事實，還是讓他一個人知道就好。

10.

交往幾個月了，他們連牽手的次數都屈指可數，Modrić心想現在的年輕人都是怎麼決定交往進度的呢？Rakitić從來沒和他討論過什麼，該不會他其實不敢講，所以都憋在心裡吧？

做為一個長者，是不是主動比較好？

「Ivan，你…」

「Luka你等我一下，我這局快完了！」Rakitić專注在手遊，他請對方再等他幾分鐘。

Modrić靠向他，看著對方玩的遊戲，不時有白色、紅色、黑色的閃光在畫面上飄動，還有鏗鏘的打鬥聲，「你們現在玩的遊戲真的和我們以前好不一樣喔…」

終於打贏比賽的Rakitić滿意的放下手機，很快地回應他：「會嗎？那你們以前都玩什麼啊？」

「踢球、追羊、丟石頭…」Modrić細數的童年常玩的遊戲。

「我也會踢球啊！但…其他就沒了。」Rakitić搔搔頭，Modrić表示理解，現在的孩子說不定都得到動物園才能親眼看見羊呢！

「對了，上次看的那間房好嗎？應該各項都符合你的要求。」

「的確不錯，價格也合理。」

「那我們週末再去看一次怎麼樣？如果可以的話，我就開始跟屋主談。」Rakitić站起身，不小心撞到放在客廳小桌上的雜誌，「抱歉…」他彎下身撿起那本書。

「別動！」Modrić突然出聲制止，Rakitić才剛撿起雜誌，一臉驚嚇的停下動作，「我想起來我妹妹以前很喜歡這種占卜遊戲，來、你把書翻過來。」Modrić接著說，「你這四隻手指頭指到的字，就代表你好運的提示喔！」

「嗯…knew、iatric、salutary、saccharin」Rakitić皺起眉頭，看向Modrić，「Luka大師，您有何高見？我不太理解這到底是什麼意思。」

「這要看你怎麼解讀囉！也不一定是字面的意思。」他聳聳肩。

Rakitić仰頭想了想，突然靈光乍現，他將頭轉向Modrić，飛快往他臉頰上親了一口，「應該是這個意思吧？」

Modrić摸摸自己被親的臉頰，一臉納悶的問：「為什麼？」

「Acrostic的概念嘛！我很厲害吧？」Rakitić指著自己然後點點頭肯定著。

「呿…明明就是膽小鬼。」Modrić睨了對方一眼，然後一把抓住對方的衣領，踮起腳尖往他嘴上湊近，然後蜻蜓點水的啾了一下後立刻轉身離開，留下摸著嘴唇的Rakitić。

「Luka你等等啦！我們可以再一次嗎？」

11.

「你幹麻啊？」Modrić看著在大街上牽起自己手的Rakitić，他小聲地說，也拉近他們的距離，想用身體先遮住。

「因為我不是膽小鬼！」自從上次的事件後，Rakitić似乎很介意這三個字，於是他決心要用行動來證明自己絕對不是！

「Ivan…你先放開吧！我不想別人認為我們是父子阿…」

Rakitić翻了個白眼，「我說Luka你有沒有好好照過鏡子？你明明看起來跟大學生沒兩樣，上次我同學看到我們照片，還問我你不是我學弟，你在講這句話之前，你考慮過我的感受嗎…」

「啊？」

正當他們還僵持時，另一個人聲介入其中，「Luka真難得在這裡看到你，這位是你朋友？」Marcelo正陪著兒子要去買玩具，看到竟然在店門口看到了主管。

「你帶孩子來買玩具啊？他...」Modrić略顯尷尬。

「您好，我是Ivan Rakitić，是一名房仲，因為Modrić先生最近對這附近的房子有興趣，所以我帶他來看房。」Rakitić從懷中的名片夾中取出一張名片遞給他。

「Luka想搬家啊？都沒聽你說過。」Marcelo看了名片一眼後便被兒子晃動的手提醒著，「那你們先忙，這孩子等不及了，先走囉！」他笑著揮手，抱起兒子往玩具店內走。

「我們也走吧？」

Modrić覺得自己似乎做錯事了，對於承認Rakitić的身分，他其實從沒抗拒過，但當熟人突然出現並詢問這件事時，他竟沒有說出口的勇氣，看著Rakitić的背影，Modrić低著頭，很感謝對方主動上前解除這尷尬的情況，但同時也對他感到抱歉。

「結果到頭來，我才是膽小鬼阿…」他心想著。

12.

「Luka，這箱可以封起來了嗎？」

正在整理搬家事宜的Modrić放下手邊的工作走過來，「這個嗎？已經可以了。」

Rakitić將一個剛封箱的紙箱疊好，手上仍沒停下搬運重物的工作。

「你東西也不多耶…感覺今天就可以弄好了。」Rakitić抹了抹額頭上的汗，原本空曠的房多了好幾個搬家的箱子。

「是阿…你的東西呢？有些要幫忙整理嗎？」

「不用，我住在宿舍哪有那麼多空間擺阿…一只皮箱就搞定，放心吧！」他比了個OK的手勢。

「那還真是方便，這箱用好先休息一下吧！我先去弄點東西吃。」Modrić雙手一拍，自徑走到廚房內準備。

因為一個早上的粗活，他們在吃完簡易的中餐後便坐在沙發上休憩。

「Luka我可以問你一個很嚴肅的問題嗎？」原本閉目養神的Rakitić睜開眼，他轉向坐在右側翻閱IKEA型錄的Modrić。

「喔？什麼問題那麼嚴肅？」Modrić也沒抬頭，因為他被頁面上漂亮的擺設給吸引了，「這樣裝潢好像也不錯…」他呢喃著。

「那你答應我不能生氣喔！」

「好。」

「就是…你願意讓我…讓我…」Rakitić他吞吞吐吐的沒講完整。

「怎樣？」受不鳥對方的吱吱嗚嗚，Modrić補了一句希望他能加快速度。

他吸了一口氣，終於脫口而出：「你願意讓我上嗎？」

Modrić愣了幾秒，大聲了應了一聲：「啊？！」

感受到對方語氣似乎帶著慍味，Rakitić趕緊說：「你答應我你不生氣的！」

「我沒有生氣，但你到底是問什麼啊！」Modrić瞬間刷紅，他舉起手中的型錄擋住自己的臉，也將雙腿縮到自己胸前，努力把自己縮成球狀。

「聽不懂嗎…」Rakitić自言自語著，「就是你願意跟我做X嗎？」他又換了個問法，可是對方沒有回應自己，他坐起身將脖子伸高過型錄，想知道Modrić到底躲在後面做什麼。

「Luka你有聽到嗎？」他輕敲著型錄，像是在敲門。

「聽不到，我什麼都沒聽到！」

「你聽不到還回我話，你騙人！你至少回覆我願意或不願意嘛…」Rakitić使出柔性的撒嬌攻勢，可惜Modrić不為所動。

「Luka是膽小鬼啦！」

「對啦！」Modrić站起身，但還是將型錄擋在臉前，他想衝進廁所，可是卻被Rakitić拎了回來。

「那膽小鬼要接受懲罰。」Rakitić抽開型錄，將它丟到沙發上。

Modrić繼續用雙手代替型錄遮住臉，可惜Rakitić抓住他的雙手，用力的掰開將其定在牆上，「要懲罰。」Rakitić嘟起嘴。

「好啦、好啦，你放開我！」他認命似的投降，對方也很快的鬆開手，「真是的…幼稚！」Modrić雙手用力拍在對方臉上，Rakitić吃痛的悶哼一聲，但最後感受到唇邊覆上的柔軟，他覺得再也不疼了。

 

Fin.

愛撒嬌的伊萬有一個溫柔的魔笛疼著, 真好吃...嗚嗚嗚!  
估摸著時不時就可以烤個小餅吃吃, 排解這灰暗期  
就說人家也是非常非常疼愛伊萬小哥哥的 Q_Q  
謝謝一同享用這清淡的小餅 (鞠躬


End file.
